


Le Butt Sex

by kimbureh



Category: Spriggan (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbureh/pseuds/kimbureh
Summary: Jean is annoyed by Yu's juvenile inexperience."I should teach you a lesson."And then he does.-This is less about the sexiness of it all and rather about them negotiating and being sweet.
Relationships: Jean Jacquemonde/Ominae Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Le Butt Sex

**Author's Note:**

> the fandom of this decades old series is dead, if there ever has been a fandom. To date, I have never met a single person who has ever heard of the manga/anime movie. There are 4 works under this tag on AO3.  
> This is gonna change.  
> Netflix plans a reboot in 2021 and there's hope the anime will actually happen, it won't be garbage, and there will be a fandom.  
> I write this for you, people of the future.

“Be more careful, dammit!”

The wet noise of skin against skin stops, the labored panting from the Spriggan atop of Jean doesn’t.

“What’s wrong? I always go like this.”

“ _‘Always’_ …” Jean mockingly repeats, “we’ve had sex twice, Yu.” Before Yu can voice any protest at the evaluation of his performance, Jean cuts him off. “I’ve had enough of your juvenile inexperience. I should teach you a lesson.”

Yu groans a groan of the unsexy type. “Brave words for somebody with my _dick_ up his _ass_.”

Jean rolls his eyes. “You can’t even say that without getting red in the face.”

“So what? You always liked it so far-” Movement returns back to his body, but Jean is still not having it.

“I can teach you right now.”

“I don’t need teaching from you.”

“I can show you.”

“You want to- you want to do _me_?!” Yu looks like Jean suggested eating a frog— something disgusting only Frenchmen do.

“No need to make such a big deal about it.” Jean frowns and resettles on the other side of the bed.

“We can try something else?” Yu scoots over but is being ignored. He never thought about… ‘trying it the other way around’. “I don’t want to… you know. It would be weird. I don’t want to feel like-”

“You don’t want to feel like what?” Jean’s undivided attention returns with a snap.

Yu shuffles the sheets, startled by Jean’s harsh reaction, unsure what to say. “I don’t know!” Yu vehemently shakes his head and shakes away the idea along with it. “If you’re allowed to have preferences, so am I. And I don’t want it that way!”

“Would it make you feel weak?” Pale blue eyes pierce through the prized Spriggan. It’s moments like these in which Yu expects to be devoured by the Lycanthrope within the blink of an eye.

“Maybe. No- I mean-” Yu is trying to guess the right answer from looking at Jean’s face and failing. “What kind of question is that!” Yu at last yaps at him defensively, and expects the older Spriggan to scold him, call him a child, and argue with him until they’re both fed up, then blow off some steam by making out, like usual.

Only, Jean doesn’t do any of that. Instead, he gets up to collect his clothes from the floor, and it dawns on Yu that he just lost his chance tonight.

“Hey… hey, Jean.” Yu grabs him by the shoulder but is shrugged off.

“I won’t pressure you if you don’t want it.”

“You couldn’t make me do it anyway…” Yu blocks his path, butt ass naked with a challenge in his grin. But Jean doesn’t stop dressing himself. “Are you leaving? But we didn’t even…”

“I don’t feel like it anymore, Ominae. See you at work.”

“What? Jean-…” Maybe he didn’t lose his chance just for tonight. “Jean, I… hhnnnngh okay fine!”

“Fine?”

“You can do it. To me. You can do me, hahaha!” Yu nods his head eagerly, nervously pursing his lips.

Jean studies him for a long moment. “You are being weird.”

“No, you are being weird! I’m offering myself to you, I’m-” He becomes acutely aware of how naked he is compared to Jean, who seems always confident no matter the degree clothedness. “Teach me, okay?” He says, eyes averted.

“Are you sure?”

“What’s with all this, let’s do it already!”

-

“Y-you really like it when I do that to you…?” Yu has all sorts of perturbed looks on his face.

“... it may need a little getting used to. Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s just… really weird.” Yu laughs awkwardly but then flinches from the discomfort of the motion. “That’s one or two?- haaaaa-” Yu jerks up, now hot in the face not just from embarrassment.

Jean grins.

Yu pouts. “Stop playing around, that’s not what we’re here for.”

“Ah so?” Jean smirks and retreats, in the process making Yu’s face dance through all sorts of emotions. He discards the condom he used on his fingers and reaches for a new one. “Then let’s get to the main act.”

Yu bites his lip in anticipation of pain that to his surprise never happens, even when Jean fully slides in and makes Yu gasp wide eyed.

Jean’s pace is soft and slow and gentle, giving Yu plenty of time to get accustomed to the feeling, and giving Jean the opportunity to watch Yu’s growing arousal in his face and his growing erection further down. Yu is patiently being pampered like he was fragile, and he’s both relishing it and offended the same.

“How is this?” Jean calmly asks.

“It’s… fine. You can go faster.”

“No…” Jean replies defiantly with feeling, “you already know fast… I am here to teach you slow.”

First, Yu groans in frustration, then in excitement when Jean switches to longer, deeper thrusts. Every push elicits the most delicious noises from Yu, his face an open book of impatiently anticipating every move, pushing him further and further to the edge.

“This is good… and all… but I don’t think I can come like this-” Yu says biting his lip in betrayal.

Jean deviously smiles before he reaches down to stroke Yu’s length, making Yu almost choke on his words.

As Jean is getting faster, Yu is slowly unraveling. He curls around Jean, holding onto him like he was falling, his yelps muffled by long blond hair, “Yes yes! Jean! I love you! Jean-!”, his breath stops when Jean is coming inside of him, and Yu surrenders.

Jean is relieved to see the first thing Yu doing once the afterglow has faded is grin, however triumphantly, at Jean. “What?”

“See, no schooling needed!” Yu beams at him.

“Reaaally?” Jean asks with a dubious eyebrow. “You noticed the whole ‘you-melting-into-the-mattress’ thing, yeah?”

“Don’t exaggerate, Jean.”

Yu winces when Jean pulls out without warning. “So, you learned nothing tonight?”

“I did!” Yu bounces back from his discomfort. “I don’t want to do it like this again.”

“Oh?” Jean is surprised and a little hurt to hear that. “You didn’t like it?”

“I don’t think it’s my thing.”

The sweat on their skin begins to feel cold and sticky and out of place. They wordlessly clean themselves up and awkwardly settle in the bed next to each other. 

“Hey, Yu. I have a question.” Jean takes a deep breath. “Do you think of me as weak for letting you fuck me?”

“What the heck…” Yu jumps up to sit. “I like doing it… and I like doing it to you. And you like it if I do it to you, so… why change it?”

“For fucks sake, if you say the word ‘it’ one more time, I swear-… just answer the question!”

Yu lifts his hand to shut Jean up. “I like watching you. You always look so… I don’t know. I am watching you and I think, I am the one who is making you look like this, and I get this feeling, and I just--” Yu stops, his face flushed red.

Jean takes in Yu’s adorable expression and stores it in his mind for times when he feels unloved. But he is loved. Yu even said so.

Jean leans in to bury his face in Yu’s shoulder. “I know.” When Jean looks up again, he is not prepared to find Yu’s eyes so overflowing with affection, it makes Jean’s heart hurt and lets him drop his head to flee the gaze.

“Are you… okay?” Yu asks in a soft whisper Jean never heard before.

“Yeah.” He huffs a laugh. “Maybe I’m the one who learned something today.”

Yu adorably cocks his head. “What is that?”

“Nevermind.”

“Tell me.” Yu pokes Jean’s arm.

“Shut up.”

“C’mooon don’t be like this.” Yu’s pokes turn into tickles.

“Never.” Jean struggles to bite back his laughter and is pushed on his back. “You know what you said, right? When I was fucking you into oblivion.”

Yu turns beet red but rises to the challenge. “That was nothing! I’ll show you what I can do!” He says and drives home the point by poking Jean with his returning hardness.

“Aha? So you won’t bore me anymore with the senseless vigor you usually throw yourself at me?”

“I-- what?! I’ll make you come so hard you will forget all your whiny words!!” Yu says pinning Jean on the bed, heat between their bodies, locked in a gaze that feels too intense to bear.

“I love you too, Yu Ominae.”

Soft brown eyes widen in surprise before Yu hides them in Jean’s long blond hair. Strong arms curl around Jean, holding him like they could never release him again.

“Thank you for teaching me.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment so that I know I'm not the only one lurking this tag :')


End file.
